


The Wolf

by cupidsbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, Fairy Tales, M/M, dc-everafter, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets the wolf everyone has always warned him about. A constructed reality vid, inspired by Little Red Riding Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow on My Path](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15430) by bunnymaccool. 



> Made for dc-everafter, 2012. 
> 
> **Music:** The Wolf, by Phildel. **Visuals:** Supernatural (108 Bugs, 217 Heart, 316 No Rest for the Wicked, 420 The Rapture, 517 99 Problems, 608 All Dogs Go to Heaven), 24, Being Human, Due South, True Blood.

**Download:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?c9h104d3731bb28) (wmv rar 17.15MB); [HQ MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ev2x4lq2ckam8sy) (wmv rar 21.19MB)  
 **Stream:** [YouTube](http://youtu.be/2qb9rn0cNvo)


End file.
